


Connecting

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Family, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-20
Updated: 2007-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle sees someone as he's moving forward with his life, someone that can help him do that better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connecting

It was a simple cook out, a time for people with ties to the JSA to come together and remember those lost.

It was the first time Kyle had come to one, but he would not offend Alan by refusing.

He felt that Jennie-Lynn was probably smiling down on them today, seeing her father and him getting past the losses and finding joy in life.

As if on the prompt of thinking about Connor as his current joy, another familiar blonde head popped up in sight. He reflected the world was quite small when you were a hero. The woman he was watching walk closer was linked to him through Jade by being Alan's goddaughter, through the Titans by being Roy Harper's almost-mom, and a fellow Leaguer.

Yet he really had never had cause to talk to her. Something he felt he should remedy.

After all, it was popular rumor that she was the expert when it came to Arrows, and there was one Arrow he definitely wanted to know a lot more about.

With that in mind, he stood up and approached her, not even thinking about letting the fact she was the League Chair turn him away. The smile she hit him with was more than enough to encourage him to speak up.

"Black Canary…"

"Dinah."

"Dinah…can I chat with you a little while?"

"Sure. What about?"

"Connor Hawke."

The smile doubled at that, and she guided him to a comfy lounge to sit.


End file.
